1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal correlators for digital signal receivers and, more particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for performing signal correlation using historical correlation data in, for example, a global positioning system (GPS) receiver.
2. Description of the Background Art
The process of measuring a global positioning system (GPS) signal begins with a procedure to search for the GPS signal in the presence of noise by attempting a series of correlations of the incoming signal against a known pseudo-random noise (PRN) code. The search process can be lengthy, as both the exact frequency of the signal and the time-of-arrival delay are unknown. To find the signal, receivers traditionally conduct a two dimensional search, checking each delay possibility at every possible frequency. To test for the presence of a signal at a particular frequency and delay, the receiver is tuned to the frequency, and the incoming signal is correlated with the known PRN code delayed by an amount corresponding to the time of arrival. If no signal is detected, the search continues to the next delay possibility, and after all delay possibilities are checked, continues to the next frequency possibility. Each individual correlation is performed over one or more milliseconds in order to allow sufficient signal averaging to distinguish the signal from the noise. Because many thousand frequency and delay possibilities are checked, the overall acquisition process can take tens of seconds.
Recently, new applications of GPS technology in wireless devices have emerged, for example, the use of GPS in cellular phones to provide emergency location capability. In these applications, rapid signal acquisition in just a few seconds is required. Furthermore, these applications require a GPS receiver to operate in harsh signal environments and indoors, where GPS signal levels are greatly attenuated. Detecting attenuated signals requires each correlation to be performed over a relatively long period of time. For example integration may be performed over a few seconds, as opposed to the 1-10 millisecond period used in traditional GPS receivers. The two-dimensional sequential search process employed by traditional receivers becomes impractical at such long integration times, because the overall search time increases by a factor of 100 or more.
To accelerate the search process, GPS designers add additional correlators to the receiver so that multiple time of arrival possibilities can be checked simultaneously. Typically, each correlator that is added requires a separate code mixer and signal accumulator. For a given sensitivity level, this decreases search times in proportion to the number of correlators. To achieve the sensitivity and acquisition time demanded in cellular phone applications, the design might have to incorporate thousands of correlators. This addition is typically prohibitively complex and expensive for a consumer class device.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,171, issued May 4, 1999, describes a triple multiplexing technique that allows a single time shared processing block to be used to perform up to 20 simultaneous correlations on each of 12 channels. This offers an improvement in performance relative to single correlator designs since blocks of 20 delay possibilities are checked simultaneously. A full signal search over a full range of delay uncertainties requires using the block of 20 correlators approximately 100 times in succession to check 2046 delays. Thus, if an acquisition must be performed in a few seconds, the integration time is limited to tens of milliseconds. This is insufficient to achieve the sensitivity needed for indoor GPS applications.
To further improve the search process, other GPS receiver architectures include processing capable of generating a convolution between the incoming signal and the known PRN code. This is equivalent to providing a complete set of correlators spanning all time delay possibilities over a full C/A code epoch (1023 chips), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,663,734, issued Sep. 2, 1997, describe fast Fourier transform (FFT) based software techniques to efficiently generate the necessary correlation results using software algorithms. This approach is not suitable for all applications, because a programmable digital signal processor (DSP) is needed to run the software FFT, and a large memory is needed to store unprocessed signal samples. Furthermore, this approach can have a large processing delay due to the software computations and the fact that software processing starts only after a complete snapshot of the signal is stored. In many applications, a real time processing solution is preferred, preferably one that does not involve extensive software processing. Lyusin et al., xe2x80x9cFast Acquisition by Matched Filter Technique for GPS/GLONASS Receiversxe2x80x9d, pp 307-315 describes hardware approaches to performing the convolution in real time using a matched filter with 1023 taps. The matched filter consists of shift registers large enough to hold a full C/A code epoch, as well as a width 1023 vector multiplier and adder unit that generates the inner product between a full epoch of the signal and the C/A code.
This circuit is complex relative to the constraints of low cost consumer devices such as cellular phones. Other matched filter approaches, such as utilized in military class receivers for P-code acquisition, also incorporate large vector multipliers.
Thus, there is a need for an improved, simple and low cost GPS processing block capable of processing an entire epoch of signal and C/A code. Such a device must be built from hardware of relative simplicity, yet be capable of generating a full convolution, or many parallel correlations, preferably without a large vector multiplier.
The invention provides a method and apparatus for computing a full convolution between an input signal (e.g., a GPS signal) and a pseudorandom noise (PRN) code reference by generating the convolution result in real time without storing unprocessed signal samples, and without extensive software processing. The apparatus comprises a vector multiplier running at high speed to achieve the same result as a vector multiplier sized to process an entire epoch. The invention can be implemented in an integrated circuit that fits the complexity constraints of a consumer class device such as a cellular phone. The design includes the necessary logic to enable long term averaging of convolution results to ensure high sensitivity. This invention is capable of correlating signals for use in deriving a position location from highly attenuated signals, including signals received indoors.
The complete apparatus consists of a conventional GPS tuner, a decimation circuit, a convolution processor, and RAM blocks that accumulate convolution results. The convolution processor runs at a high clock rate on the order of 100 MHz and higher enabling the computation of a full convolution by repeated use of a small block of circuitry. Specifically, each point of the convolution is decomposed into a series of partial correlations, each of which is generated using a vector multiplier that is sized to process only a portion of an epoch. The apparatus organizes the partial correlations by subdividing the C/A code into a non-overlapping set of code segments. Each partial correlation uses only one code segment at a time, allowing the C/A code to be stored and retrieved efficiently, using a simple lookup table.
The processor begins by decimating input IF samples to create a signal stream at a desired sample rate, where the rate is precisely matched to the timing of the incoming signal. If the desired sample rate is Pfo (P samples per C/A chip) then the sampling rate is set so that exactly 1023xc3x97P samples are taken in each signal epoch. The processor correlates the signal clocking signals through shift registers sized to hold Pxc3x97K input samples, where K is a factor of 1023. At each signal shift, a series of M partial correlation operations are performed with M chosen such that Mxc3x97K=1023. Each partial correlation consists of taking the inner product of the contents of the signal shift registers with a block of reference samples created by extending a length K segment of the C/A code to Pxc3x97K samples. Partial correlation results are accumulated in memory. By accumulating partial correlation results, the processor generates complete correlation results for many correlation points, up to the full convolution.
To enhance the correlation processing, an additional embodiment of the invention operates the correlator using a correlation history mode. In this embodiment, a RAM is used to store correlation results over a predefined period that forms the correlation history. The correlation history mode is used to estimate receiver parameters that can be adjusted to resolve the Doppler frequency error and timing of the navigation data bits for one or more satellites prior to performing the partial correlation processing. The estimated receiver parameters include a frequency of a receiver oscillator and/or the receiver timing error.